Love Of My Life
by Spinmax
Summary: A Spinelli and Maxie Oneshot


**Love Of My Life**

**A Spinelli and Maxie OneShot**

Spinelli was hanging around at the penthouse shooting a one player game of pool when his cell phone went off in his pocket. He made a wierd face as to why his cell would be going off at a that timely manner. He looked down at the caller id not reconizing the number so he decided to see who it may be.

_"The Jackal here."_

_"Spinelli I need you.."_ He heard the wounded blonde one's voice on the other end and it sounded in such a diar emerency.

_"What is wrong Wounded...I mean maxie?" _

_"I need you to come pick me up." _

_"Where are you at, at this godly hour?"_ It was a quarter past four am in the morning. Jason had left for the night probally wouldn't return for a day or so. So he had the whole penthouse to himself. He couldn't sleep because he had alot on his mind.

_"I am outside of Logans" _

_"I am not even going to ask why you are there. I'll be right over."_

Spinelli drove all the way over to Logan's apartment. As he got there he seen Maxie in tears sitting down with her head against the building crying. Spinelli walked over to her knelling down in front of her.

_"What happened Maxie?" _

_"I screwed up again Spinelli." _

_"What do you mean?"_ Spinelli gave her a puzzled look

_"I came here to try and sleep with logan again because i was feeling sorry for myself." _

_"Why do you need to hurt yourself in order to feel better?" _

_"Because that is what I do. That is who I am. Don't you get that Spinelli?" _

_"No I don't and for once I don't see the reason why you would have to stup yourself this low." _

_"I was upset." _

_"Quit making excuses Maxie. I know your grieving and so am I damnit. But it's time to move on with your life and quit throwing yourself at some loser that isn't going to see your true beauty for what it's worth."_

Spinelli was shocked at what he had just said but it was the truth. Maxie glared at him. Apart of her was mad that he said it but the other part of her felt glad that he had. Maxie stood up not saying a word she walked over to his car. She opened the passanger's side and got in. Spinelli did the same. He drove back to the penthouse because he could tell she had been drinking also, and he didn't want to take her home and her dad see her in this shape. So he knew that he could let her sleep it off at the penthouse. They pulled up at the penthouse. Parking the car spinelli looked over at maxie

_"Come on, your staying here tonight." _

_"Why?" _

_"Cause I don't want your dad to see you like this." _

_"Fine!"_

Maxie followed him into the penthouse, walking over she sits down on the couch. Spinelli walks into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water bringing it back out to her.

_"Here drink this, this will help you." _

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" _

_"Should I be any different toward you?" _

_"I don't know..maybe..I just figured with..." _

_"With all the others doing it to you why wouldn't i huh?" _

_"yeah.." _

_"I am not like that Maxie, figured you had gotten that about me by now. But I can't sit here and watch you hurt yourself like this. Logan isn't worth the pain and heartache. I had to watch fair lulu go through it.." _

_"Oh the fair and all mightly lulu. Are we back to her now spinelli?"_

Spinelli sighs looking down mentally slapping himself _"will he ever learn." _

_"Can I ask you something and you be completely honest with me?" _

_"Okay." _

_"Will I ever measure up to the fair lulu?"_

Spinelli closed his eyes taking a deep breathe then looks maxie in the eyes

_"Before if anyone had asked me that question I would have responded differently because I held the blonde one up on a very high pedestal." _

_"You still do." _

_"Let me finish." _

_"Okay."_ Maxie takes a sip of her water.

_"But if you ask me now I would say that the blonde one isn't that high up anymore. My heart has been broken to much by her to let it be done again. So I have to move on and wish her all the happiness in the world." _

_"You need happiness too though spinelli." _

_"Yeah thats what your not getting. When have I been the happiest?" _

_"When your either around Jason or..." _

_"Around you." _

_"Me?" _

_"Yeah...I don't say that because of the simple fact that you know that pedastal that I held the blonde one so high up on well someone else is in their place. This person truly doesn't believe how special,talented and beautiful they are.Just by being around them and being able to sit and talk to them is enough happiness for me." _

_"But how do you know that this person doesn't feel the same way?" _

_"Cause the Jackal is a coward. He would rather bathe in the glory of his fantasies than actually make them come true." _

_"Your not a coward. Your the smartest person I know. You showed me so much and I am utterly greatful. I don't know what I would have done without you in my life Spinelli" _

Maxie lays her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arms around her

_"Spinelli?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Can I tell you something?" _

_"Sure." _

_"Thank You for tonight. Thank you for being my knight in shining armour, and thank you for always being there when I need you the most."_

Spinelli looks down at her smiles _"Your welcome thats what friends are for right?" _

_"I was hoping for more."_ Maxie leans up kissing him on the lips.

Spinelli wasn't sure what their future held but he knew that no matter what he would always be that rock for her to lean on, that sunshine after the rain, and that person she could come to and just be herself with. He will always be the love of her life.

**The End**

I hope everyone enjoyed this oneshot. This was my first attempt at doing one.


End file.
